Veela Bond of Love
by tweekmiya
Summary: Harry Potter grows a protective side after meeting Gabrielle Delacour. When it evolves into love, a bond is formed that changes their fate forever. warning lemon
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and almost all characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. this story is not intended to be for profit and is just entertainment. warning this story has sexual content and situations that are not legal in real life. this is fiction and should be treated as such.

This story takes place after the first task in the Goblet of Fire. In this version Sirius Black had been acquitted of all charges during the events of the Prisoner of Azkaban. Peter Pettigrew managed to escape from the Dementors before he could receive the Dementors Kiss.

pairings:  
>HarryGabriel Harry/Ginny Harry Luna

Chapter 1 the vow of protection

It had been a week since Harry had done the incredible feat of out flying a Hungarian Horntail dragon. Gryffindor house was winding down the party atmosphere and returning to normal. Harry had awoken from a sudden and out of place nightmare. In it he had seen a old man in a jail cell when a dark presence suddenly spoke, "Grindelwald?" Harry started sweating, these types of dreams usually involved the dark wizard voldemort and his scar would burn.

"Calm down," he whispered to himself "it's just a dream. fear has to take you back." Harry opened the curtains next to his bed and looked out the window revealing the sun making its way up from the horizon. there was a knock at the door. the other boys put silencing charms around their beds to block out the last party noises.

Harry got up off his bed and went to the door forgetting he was wearing nothing. he opened the door and saw Hermione and Ginny who opened their mouths at what they were seeing. Harry just chuckled. "so sorry, i just got up" "Harry get dressed and come down" Hermione said as she tore her eyes away from Harry's genitals. Ginny blushed furiously and ran down the stairs squealing. Harry did as he was told and got dressed and walked down, his dream all but forgotten.

"Yes you two, you wanted me for something" said harry.

"Dumbledore said you have to come to breakfast now" said Hermione.

Harry left the common room and walked to the great hall. when he opened the door he saw the other three triwizard champions Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour and Victor Krum sitting at a separate table from all the other students.

"Harry Potter come sit here for today." said Dumbledore. Harry went and sat down. he could see all of the student tables from his seat. he suddenly laid his eyes on a small girl in a Beauxbatons uniform. she had bright blond hair and looked to be 7-8 years old. she was beautiful.

"Hey Fleur?" "Yes Harry" she responded in a sweet voice. "who's that girl?" he asked pointing to the girl. "she's my little sister Gabriel. she came with us to watch the Tournament."

Harry looked at her face she looked upset. she finished her meal and left the hall quickly. Harry noticed a few Slytherin students get up and exit the hall in the same direction she left. Harry excused himself from the table and followed. he heard a few voices around the corner and saw the girl surrounded by the Slytherins. "

Hey leave her alone" "well if it isn't potter, why don't you leave and we won't curse you. we have plans for this child, can you say blackmail?" harry got angry took out his wand "Vis Pulsus!" the slytherins were sent flying into the wall and knocked out. Harry walked up to the crying child. "are you okay?" "they were about to hurt me" she said through her tears. "I don't like getting hurt" Gabrielle suddenly hugged Harry's waist still crying. Harry suddenly had a horrible thought. "Has anyone already hurt you?" she nodded and pointed at the colors on his robe. Harry realized right away what she meant, Griffindors had attacked her. "what about your sister?" harry asked with anger in his voice. "she has ignored me" harry knelt down and held her hands. "I Harry James Potter, promise to protect Gabrielle Delacour from all harm while she is here at Hogwarts" she stopped crying and looked up at hm. her eyes no longer had tears clouding their beauty. she had green eyes, just like him. harry escorted the child to the Beauxbatons area. once they arrived at the Beauxbatons carriage Harry walked in with her. just like the tents at the Quidditch World Cup the inside was bigger than the outside. He spotted Madam Maxime and walked up to her still holding Gabby's hand.

"Madam Maxime?" she looked up at him. Yes mister Potter? what business do you have with me, and why are you holding miss Delacours hand? Harry cleared his throat and spoke. "It seems that little Gabby has been bullied by a few Hogwarts students. Normally i would talk to Fleur about this but according to Gabby Fleur hasn't been paying attention to her. I would ask that you do something to increase her protection." madam Maxime thought for a minute. If Harry Potter had come to her prior to the first task she would have kicked him out. Now she trusted him and has been working with professor Dumbledore to find out who put Harry's name in the goblet.

"Well Mr Potter I thank you for bringing this issue to me. I can't do anything however as i am too busy." Harry was about to protest when Maxime interrupted him. "Mr Potter i will write to her parents. in the meantime maybe she could stay in the castle with you," "Yes ma'am i think that would be good."

Harry and Gabby turned around and walked back up to the castle. the Slytherins that harry had knocked out were still unconscious. Harry performed a small memory charm on them to be on the safe side.

Harry peeked into the great hall and didn't see Dumbledore or Mcgonagall and decided to check the headmasters office. Harry spotted Dumbledore at the gargoyle entrance. "Harry my boy, whats the matter?"

"Professor i need to know if there are any extra dorms i could use." Dumbledore was about to ask why when he noticed Gabby hugging Harry's waist. he got a twinkle in his eye and spoke "There is a dorm for children and Guardians that you can use." "Thanks and also could you call Professor Mcgonagall here?" Dumbledore did just that and she walked in. harry asked her to call a Griffindor meeting in the common room later and she agreed.

harry and gabby sat down in chairs in the office. "gabby i need to know, did you see which students attacked you?" "no, they covered their faces" "how did they hurt you?" "they cast a painful spell at me for a few minutes." Dumbledore who was listening spoke up "harry i have gotten a few owls from the ministry letting me know that they detected several different wands casting the cruciatus curse a few days ago." Harry frowned at hearing this but decided to stay calm. they left a few minutes later to the dorm the headmaster had mentioned. and stayed their until the house meeting.

chapter end.  
>most opinions are welcome<p>

vis pulsus: force push

first fan-fiction of mine that has exited my head, be gentle please

edited january 24th


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2:beginning of sensations

later that night the Gryffindor common room was filled as all students through years 1-7 were sitting. a few were curious about what this meeting is about. professor Mcgonagall came in and harry came down from the dorm.

"it has come to my attention that a few of the students in here attacked the younger sister of the Beauxbatons champion. the perpetrators also used a unforgivable curse on her. we do not know who the culprits are but we know they were Gryffindor students. heed my warning all of you, if she is attacked again by a Griffindor student we will have to punish the entire house."

cries of outrage filled the room. professor Mcgonagall lifted up her hand to silence everyone.

"If you would rather be forced to take Veritaseum in front of the whole school until we found all the culprits we could do that. Veritaseum can only be used in situations that could involve the entire school so you can do that and publicly embarrass Gryffindor or agree to this it your choice."

None of the students said anything so she ended the meeting and left. Everyone resumed their previous tasks with increased muttering. Harry went unnoticed by the other students as he walked up to the dorms. When he entered the room Gabrielle was looking out the window. Harry walked over to join her. after a few minutes they notice a owl flying towards them. they moved out of the way and the owl landed. Harry noticed the letter was addressed to him

_Dear Mr Potter_

_Madame Maxime has written to Mrs Delacours parents and they would like to meet with you tomorrow at noon. come to my office with her before your class starts to meet them._

_p.s. the password is lemon drop_

_sincerely Albus Dumbledore_

Harry looked at the letter and smiled.

"Well Gabby we should probably go to bed now, which side do you want to sleep on?"

"Harry?"

"Yes Gabby?"

"I sleep naked"

"Really? Same with me. If you don't want me to see you undress i will turn around until you are under the covers."

"No that's okay. i don't mind if you see, as long as you don't mind."

they both stripped off their uniforms. once both were completely naked they couldn't help but eye each other. Gabby looked at the organ that she noticed was very different from hers. Harry felt himself get hard as he looked at the nude child before him, especially her hairless pussy. they then stopped goggling each other and climbed into the bed.

"Sweet dreams Gabby"

"Wait harry"

"What is it?"

Gabby embraced him and put her arms around him. Harry moved his arms around her the same way. when she didn't let go Harry knew she wanted to remain this way. He ignored the feeling in his dick as it seemingly grew harder from his contact with her body. the two fell asleep and remained in contact until the morning.

In the Hogwarts dungeons the potions master professor Snape was furious. Hours earlier he had found a few of his student unconscious and a look on their faces that told him they were obliviated. He had went into their minds to see the lost memory. they were about to something to the Delacour child then Potter showed and knocked them out. For the first time in his teaching history he wasn't angry at Potter but his students. Their memories were erased so punishing them was out of the question. He decided he would punish the entire house and he had called a meeting for his house. Draco Malfoy, the self proclaimed star of Slytherin was sitting in the front row.

"My students, it has come to my attention that a few of you decided to attempt a illegal act on a foreign student. for circumstances i am not revealing, the culprits cannot be held responsible. punishment will not be avoided however. i am deducting three hundred points from Slytherin."

The students all looked at him in shock as he had never dished out punishments like this before, especially against his house. this reduced Slytherins to last place in contention for the house cup.

"Beware what happens to those who carry out these acts, or indeed to those who plan these acts. expulsion is not off the table."

Snape walked away leaving Slytherins looking like they had the fear of god installed into them. Back in his office he remembered earlier that morning when he noticed the look on potters face after he had looked at the girl.

"Potter is beginning to fall in love with the child Delacour."

Madam Maxime had called Fleur Delacour into her presence. the look on her headmistresses face told her that something was wrong

"Fleur, why have you been ignoring your little sister?"  
>"I was just hanging out with my friends. after the first task we felt the need to party"<br>"Did you know Gabrielle was attacked?"  
>"wait what?"<br>"she was attacked by some students."

Fleur lowered her head feeling ashamed that she didn't give Gabby a chance to tell her.

"where is she now?"  
>"she is being watched by Harry Potter you will see her again tomorrow."<p>

The next morning when Harry awoke he found that Gabby was on top of him with her arms still around him and her pussy was making contact with his dick as it was hardening. he gently shook her awake and she got off quickly. she slowly poked at her crotch to get rid of the strange feeling.

"Did that hurt you Gabby?"  
>"No i feel all tingly down there."<br>"maybe a few minutes in the bath will help. we do have some time before the meeting"

They went into the bathroom and Harry was surprised that the bathtub was bigger then the normal Hogwarts bath. he turned the faucets on and filled it all the way. Harry stepped in on one side and Gabby went to the other. they got out after ten minutes and dried off. Harry helped Gabby get dressed then he put on his class robes to go to class after the meeting.

They went downstairs and sneaked out of the tower To Dumbledore's office. they entered and saw a small gathering of people.

chapter end

Sorry for the long wait my computer had some issues that needed solving, any way hope you like it. Also there will actually be a sex scene in the next chapter and i will need help writing it. send me a private message if you want to help. one more thing, sorry to all the Ginny fans but i am removing her pairing and replacing her with a original character who will be introduced later.


End file.
